


Home

by bearlullabies



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Dina is the best gf, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ellie Needs a Hug (The Last of Us), Emetophobia, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearlullabies/pseuds/bearlullabies
Summary: Ellie is immensely grateful for Dina.
Relationships: Dina & Ellie (The Last of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> DONT READ IF U HAVE EMETOPHOBIA!! its only at the beginning tho
> 
> (Set after they've moved into the farmhouse, but before JJ is born!)
> 
> uhhh this is my first fic on here,,, if u have any constructive criticism that'd be appreciated!!  
> or rlly any notes at all!! thank u <33 
> 
> song is chances are by johnny mathis c:

_Ellie struggled as violently as she could against the hands on her back, trying to squirm away with everything she had. But it wasn’t enough._

_“Please stop. Please don’t do this.” she pleaded, as groans of pain and anger left her, thrashing her head around as she still tried to push against the forces above her, sobbing and begging. And begging._

_It was never enough. Everything was under water._

_“NO!”_

_And she watched the club come down. And the red fly. And everything was so loud and her eyes stung and she couldn’t breath and--_

  
Her tired body jerked awake. Tears stung at her eyes, still cascaded down her face like she’d never even left that basement. But she was safe, warm next to Dina. Dina who was still here and would never leave her, here in their own bed, their own home. Home. The thought calmed Ellie for a moment, until the nausea from all the emotion set it in. 

Exhausted, she stumbled out of bed, heaving painfully, and almost tripping on her own feet as she rushed to try and get to the small bathroom they had.  
A sharp pain stuck in her hand as she pushed against the doorframe of the bedroom her and Dina shared.   
“Fuck..” she didn’t have time to pluck the giant splinter that had just pierced her palm. It wasn’t the worst thing she’d dealt with, but didn’t mean it didn’t hurt like hell.  
She tired to ignore it, as the overwhelming feeling of nausea was coming back on top of the stabbing pain in her hand. 

Tired legs gave out at the bathroom entrance, crawling on her hands and knees towards the bathtub. No time to open the toilet lid. 

Her splintered hand clawed at the shower curtain, both trying to push it aside and hold on to it for dear life. Blood smeared across the plastic, the small sail boats defiled with red. She wretched into the tub, coughing and whining and spitting everything she had in her. Her knuckles turned white from her grip on the curtain and the fiberglass, willing her back to some sense. She splayed her forearms over the tub,  
dropping her face into the comfort of her own arms, listening to the blood drip from her hand into the bathtub.  
_‘Calm and slow.. in and out. Breathe.’_ Dina was always there to help her in calming down, especially after everything that happened in Seattle. Ellie thinks she’s gotten pretty good at it, but that doesn’t mean it’s gotten any easier. She’ll always come back to it though, and try her best, just for Dina. And eventually, for her kid. 

A shuffle came from outside the bathroom, but Ellie ignored it, continuing to try and lull herself into some stillness. She inhaled deep, and coughed rough as she exhaled. That’s when she heard the door creak open behind her, though she remained still. The moonlight focussed on reflecting all the fluids in the tub, and Ellie could tell Dina saw everything; judging from the concerned sigh behind her. 

Shivers shot through her spine as Dina knelt down to rub gentle, caring circles on her back. The taller girl sighed into her touch, feeling too worn out to cry or speak, or do anything, really.

  
“I’m gonna get you some water okay?” Dina spoke. It seemed far away but it was comforting all the same. Soft hands left her back and Ellie felt herself missing her already. She felt pathetic. She relied so much on Dina, always wondering if what she did was enough for her, if maybe she deserved better than her; a bitter, angry husk, grovelling in the dirt, mourning. 

Soothing hands returned to Ellie’s shoulders as she heard Dina set down a glass beside them. The shorter girl huddled closer, moving down to wrap her arms around Ellie’s waist, nestling her head into the crook of a freckled neck. Feather light kisses burned into Ellie, and a few more hefty tears gushed down her cheeks. Dina pulled away from their embrace, one hand still on her back as she relocated the glass, now on the ledge of the tub, the clink trying to signal to Ellie.

A heavy head rose, quickly blinking away the water in her eyes. Her non-injured hand shakily picked up the cup, the cold liquid relieving her of any more traces of queasiness. Ellie wiped the condensation off her lips with the back of her bloodied hand. Without any exchange of words, Dina rose to collect some medical supplies from the medicine cabinet above them. Ellie turned to face her for easier access, the tub uncomfortable against her back.

She opened her mouth to speak, “I, uhm, just need the tweezers first.” Ellie cringed at how scratchy the words came out, opting to take another sip of water. She swished the liquid around in her mouth to get any taste of bile out as well, spitting it back into the tub.  
Dina usually took leadership in aiding to her, yet another thing Ellie appreciated about her girlfriend, but chose to give her a bit of space, handing her the tweezers and returning to settle in front of her. 

  
_'Just breathe. Breathe.'_ a repetitive thought in Ellie’s mind, replaying over as she plucked the wood from her palm.   
Twisting her lanky frame towards the faucet, she turned it on to rinse her hand, and the liquid in the tub. Dina took Ellies hand in her smaller ones, dabbing it with antiseptic, and gingerly wrapping her wound in gauze. Ellie was filled with such love for Dina, she didn’t know what she’d do without her, she tried not to turn that thought into guilt. Her tired arm being raised snapped her out of her anxiety, as Dina gave a small kiss to Ellies knuckles. The tall girl let out a quiet chuckle; Dina gave a kind grin in return. 

“You ready to come back to bed?”

  
Her girlfriend questioned, no haste behind her words. Ellie shrugged, she felt like a child. “Well..” Dina huffed, pulling Ellie with her as she stood up. “Let’s at least get off the floor”

“You wanna play something?” Ellie advanced.

“Always, babe.”

“Okay uh go wait downstairs, I gotta bring it out.”

As Dina fled down to the main floor, Ellie went to her art room that Dina had helped her set up. Unpacking stuff was still hard for her, even though they’d moved out of Jackson quite a bit ago, there were still boxes left untouched. She decided to bring a certain box downstairs to open it there instead of alone.

Ellie set the box down gently on their coffee table, as Dina watched her from the couch.

"What's this?"

"It's.." she started. Then hesitated. She couldn't say it out loud, that it was a box of Joel's favourite albums. "Stuff you haven't heard before." 

She could tell Dina noticed her hesitation, but was thankful when all she gave was a warm smile in return. "I'm up for new stuff." 

The vinyl came to life with a crackle. Even just winding up the record player had Ellie's heart rate speed up, even if only by a little.

_Chances are 'cause I wear a silly grin_

_The moment you come into view_

The shorter girl rose from the couch to meet Ellie. Her arms wrapped themselves around her neck, like they had so many times before. Rough hands reciprocated, coming down to Dinas hips, gripping her just that slight bit closer. They swayed.

_Chances are you think that I'm in love with you_

_Just because my composure sort of slips_

Dina bore into her green eyes. "You trying to woo me, handsome?"

"Uh.. I thought I already did?" Ellie quipped, staring straight back at her. Dina rolled her eyes, and tightened her grip on the other girls neck, pulling her even closer. Ellie's breathing hitched. "..You did." she replied, matter-of-factly. "How lucky am I?"

"I dunno.. I think, that maybe, I'm a little more lucky." Ellie leant down close, their foreheads almost touching. Dina rested her hand against the freckled girls cheek, the warmth made Ellie feel grateful. Loved. "I'm not so sure about that." 

_The moment that your lips meet mine_

Cracked lips closed the gap between them. Tender and soft and sweet, the feeling shot through Ellie. She felt indebted to the woman in front of her. Dina, who'd stayed with her throughout all of this. Who'd cleansed her wounds, and adored her all the same despite them. Who'd listened to her dumb jokes, listened to her angsty music, and poetry. Who'd risked her life and her child's life for Ellie. All for her. 

_Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine_

"Oh my god." Ellie half-laughed.

"What?"

_In the magic of moonlight when I sigh, hold me close, dear_

"I just." she felt a lump in her throat, though not because she was upset."I love you so much. How.. do I even-"

Dina cut her off, kissing her back again with more force. 

_Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes_

"Don't. You don't need to do anything." she said between breaths, leaning back into her girlfriend. Cupping both her cheeks now, carefully, but with assertiveness. Ellie held her, she felt like she was clinging on for dear life. She wanted to give her as much love as Dina gave her, if not more. No, definitely more. The doubt started to creep back into her mind. How could she even begin to try and do that with how damaged she is? 

_Guess you feel you'll always be the one and only one for me_

Any worries she began to feel were swiftly dispelled by Dina leading her towards the couch, flipping the taller girl, and coercing her into the soft leather. A tightness formed in her chest as Dina sat to straddle her. Ellie placed her hands back on her hips, only for them to be led down to her thighs. A smirk on the shorter girls face sent heat right to her face. They've known each other for so long, and yet Ellie finds Dina is always able to make her feel like a teenager with a massive crush. 

_And if you think you could_

"I love you, Ellie. Always will. Couldn't get rid of me if you tried, sorry." 

Ellie hummed. "That's okay with me." Rough hands moved back up to Dina's jaw, bringing her head down to return some more delicate kisses. Peace flooded her mind; relief, devotion, and fondness, all to accompany. Ellie felt like Dina was her lighthouse, and she was a broken ship, the only saving grace in the stormy sea her beacon of light leading her back to safety. She was just.. home.

_Well, chances are your chances are awfully good_

Having almost sensed Ellie's easiness, Dina exchanged one more deep kiss with her, then sat up to stretch.

"What do you say we head back to bed now?" she inquired. 

The finishing scratches of the vinyl filled the house with a mellow sound. Ellie felt content for the first time in a while. She wished for this forever, especially awaiting the day for them to invite a new member to their small family. Ellie knew she ready to give the best to them both, even with her struggles, even with her pain. She was ready. Happy. 

"Yeah, I feel better."

She pulled the shorter girl into a tight hug.

Dina yawned into her neck, "I'm glad."


End file.
